Core B is the Primate Core Facility. It is responsible for the management of all nonhuman primates used in the program project. The services provided by Core B include supervision of all surgical procedures and MRI sessions. In addition, Core B will maintain animal case histories, schedule animal utilization between projects and collect brain tissue samples for analysis during autopsy.